New Years Cross Universe Party
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After a long year full of adventures and changes, the heroes celebrate new years/moon cycle (STH X MLP X FP)


_**Sonic:This is a non canon fanfic, regardless of how well you think it portrays the characters, we recommend you study the source material for accuracy of the characters, enjoy.**_

* * *

Sonic carefully set the preparations for the new years party...at speeds beyond what anyone was capable but well he always liked doing it fast anyways.

Today it was new year and everyone was coming together to celebrate, including his new friends and girlfriends fro another universes, so he wanted it to be prepared fast.

He still looked back nostalgic at how everyone first meet...there was a lot of insults and fights, but they managed to work things out, now they were just as tight as with their friends from their own dimension...at least he was anyways.

You could say it was weird, but it's not like any of them where normal people anyways.

He didn't notice he already finished decorating, time flies when you are remembering stuff it seems, or you just go into autopilot.

Seeing everything prepared, he sat down in a chair and waited, out of boredom he went to play games in his miles electric.

It was kinda funny seeing his house fixed up, it was usually a chaosforsaken mess of crashed vehicles that he didn't bother to clean up because he didn't even use it most of the time...and now it looked like the appropriate place for a party, it helped that he hanged with twily long enough, he picked a thing or two about being organized.

Speaking of her, she was the one who suggested to celebrate new years (or moon cycle as it was called in equus) in his house, then she was joined by Sash who insisted on it, he didn't know why but he accepted it.

It would be the first in a long while he had other people here...he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had.

He was so absorbed playing with his miles electric and remembering stuff that he didn't notice someone was besides him.

"Hey there"

He looked and saw his marefriend, Twilight Sparkle.

Realizing she was around for some time and he didn't pay her attention make him feel embarrassed.

"Hey Twily, sorry I didn't notice you where there" He said sheepishly, his face glowing a light green.

The alicorn only gave him a smile, not actually being annoyed by it.

"Eh, it doesn't matter, you looked kinda cute with that pensive face" She said giving him a smirk.

Sonic scratched his ear, he normally wasn't one to get flustered but Twily and Sash always managed to do it, though he did it plenty of times to those two so it evens out.

"Ok, sure, so did you like what I did to the place?"

She got a big smile on her face.

"Like it? I love it! I told you this place could look amazing if it was organized, gotta say you turned really good at it"

"Well, I learned from the best"

Now it was Twilight turn to be flustered and for Sonic to smirk.

He loved doing that, guess that's why she and Sash did it as well.

"Hey, starting the party without me I see"

Speak of Dark Gaia.

The two turned around to see Sash Lilac.

"Sup Sash, see you arrived early as well"

Twilight and Sash gave hi an odd look.

"This was supposed to be the hour where I arrived, i'm actually a little late, Twi here arrived at the right time"

Sonic blinked a few times, he checked the clock, they where right.

Guess he was really lost in thought.

Sash seemed to be laughing at something, but then he noticed that Twily was using telepathy to talk with her.

He rolled his eyes, probably about him being lost in thought.

"Man, you really look cute with that face" Said Sash.

"How-"

"I showed Sash some of my memories"

Ah, that explains it.

Sonic shrugged and opened his arms for a hug, which both the alicorn and dragon reciprocated.

He also did a quick kiss for the two, he was planning of saving one longer one for...well you know what.

He looked at the two while in the hug, it was still hard to believe that they where all in this relationship.

When they first met, he and Twilight where able to relate with each other better than the others did at the start, Sash was his rival just like Rainbow Dash.

But surprisingly, as time went on they started developing feelings with each other, they all...clicked with each other, how they felt the world in their shoulders. The pride they have in their abilities, race, etc. How they valued their friends above all else. Their willingness to sacrifice for others, etc.

It was thing that they didn't thought they would bond and get closer over, but they did and won't exchange for anything now.

But, they didn't want to choose someone and break the others heart, it just didn't felt fair, then Celestia and Amy told them about Polygamy.

They were surprised that they didn't remember that, but still gave it some thought before finally accepting, they didn't feel this certain way about other people (though they still valued the relationships they had with others just as much as this one) so they decided to give this a try.

It was working so far.

It helped that the three didn't want to tie each other down, so they where ok with Sonic globetrotting, Sash her works and jobs for all the kingdoms, as well as Twilight's princess duty, they were ok with each other as long as they keep in touch.

Which they did.

But anyways, the three waited for the others to arrive to the party.

Twilight brought some books to read while Sonic and Sash started playing games in a console, occasionally she spare glances at it and thought of asking if she could play as well.

However, they heard a knock at the door.

The three went there and opened to see all their friends.

Seeing all three there, Rainbow Dash snickered.

"Are we interrupting something?"

She got a quick hit by all three, still worth it in her mind.

After that, they all greet each other and said "Happy New Years" Or "Happy Moon Cycle Celebration" In case of the ponies.

They all started simply hanging around, partying thanks to Pinkie, eating, playing, stuff like that.

Rainbow chatted with Shadow, usually talking about their jobs, new maneuvers they could develop and bragging to each other.

Pinkie chatted with Amy and Rouge, the two had a bit of a hard time getting what the turbo pony was saying, but still manage to understand, they talked about stuff like gems, party and discussed about magic.

Carol, Milla, Neera, Knuckles, Applejack and Rarity discussed about their daily life as well as their job, well Milla listened while the others talked.

Starlight talked with Silver about time travel.

While Sonic, Sash and Twilight talked with each other and occasionally different people.

Then, the countdown started.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

Rainbow Dash griped Shadow from behind, startling him a bit then turning him around.

 **7**

 **5**

 **6**

Amy and Rouge held each other close.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

Sonic held both Twilight and Sash hands.

The others simply looked at the countdown hugging each other.

 **2**

 **1**

 **Happy New Years/Moon Cycle!**

Everyone celebrated it their own way, be it a hug, a hand shake and in the case of the aforementioned couples, a kiss.

Rainbow jumped into Shadow's arms with a smirk, toppling him down and connecting with a kiss.

Amy and Rouge shared a passionate loving kiss.

While Sonic gave a long kiss for Sash and another one for Twilight, the kiss full of love equal for the two.

The trio smiled and held each other close, eagerly awaiting what the new year awaited them.

* * *

 _ **Happy New Years everybody...assuming you are reading this in new years anyways.**_

 _ **I wanted to make a short fic for this day, since it's tomorrow at the time of the making of this, it actually turned to be a longer fic than I thought.**_

 _ **Being honest, it feels kinda bland and shallow to me, feel like I could do more with it.**_

 _ **The main ship of this fic as you can see is a poly ship between Sonic The Hedgehog, Twilight Sparkle and Sash Lilac, it was kind of a test to see how people would like it in my main fic about this type of crossover ("Closer To The Edge"), if this isn't anybody's liking I probably just stick to Twisonic for it.**_

 _ **I hope I portrayed it right.**_

 _ **The other ships are Rougamy and Shadash, all the shipped characters in this fic are 18+, so somehing to think about before I get certain comments.**_

 _ **About the Moon Cycle thing, I asked a friend about a possible MLP equivalent of new years and they offered me this, seemed like a nice idea so I took it, I don't know if there's a Equestria equivalent of new years, so please tell me about it if you know.**_

 _ **The fic takes place in a world similar to CTTE where the worlds fused together, in fact it could serve as a post CTTE world where they stopped the new threat, but couldn't return their worlds to normal so they learn to live this way (SPOILERS).**_

 _ **Sonic's house is based on the OVA version of it:a floating island with crashed air planes as a house, in fact I would like to base me in the OVA world (planet freedom) from now on.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this fic even if it's kinda bad, Happy new years and catch you later!**_

 _ **Sonic:Happy new years guys!**_

 _ **Pinkie Pie:Happy Moon Cycle! Bye!**_


End file.
